Vacation Dayz
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: When Edd buys WAY too much cola, the trio end up winning a free trip to the set of Professor Why! What could possibly go wrong? (No Tord, sorry)


**I can feel the knives being shoved into me via your computer screen. I have lots of stories that I haven't updated in a while and I start another. But this is special! Say hi, midget!**

 **iluvbooks57: Hi**

 **That's my lil sis! She got her account today to spread terror into the internet!**

 **Tom: Even more than you already have?**

 **NM: Yes**

 **Anyway, I was showing her Eddsworld the other day and discovered that you can write fanfics for it! This is the first collab fic I've done with her and one of her first fics, be gentle.**

 **Edd: You spend too much time on these notes**

 **NM: Everyone says that!**

 **Let's begin!**

Edd sat on the couch staring at the television when a commercial sparked his interest

" _Hey, Are you really bored?"_

"Yes"Edd said as colors flashed on screen.

" _Well then, if you buy 57 tons of Bacon Cola and find the magic-key-on-a-string you will get a free trip to see the set of Professor WHY! Call this number to order 1-800-this-is-legit_." Then the guy sped up…but it sounded like _: Ifyouchokeonthemagickey...Thentoobad!_ But, Edd wasn't listening. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

 _Later…_

Tom was watching Matt mow his face in the grass (again) when a huge semi truck pulled up to the house. It was labeled 'Cola' and he sighed.

"Edd! Delivery truck!" He shouted and saw Edd open the front door as the truck driver began to unload case after case of the soda. Edd signed for the delivery and the truck sped off. Tom simply counted the amount of boxes stacked on their driveway. "Um, Edd, that's a lot of cola, even for you."

"Some contest just gave me an excuse to buy 57 tons of bacon cola!" Tom just glared at him and the boxes.

"How much did all of that cost?"

"Ummm…"

"Edd…"

"You're the one who bought that camera with all of our savings!" Tom's vision suddenly went white as he heard a word in a sing songy voice.

 _ **...Flashback…**_

Tom saw several images, but one resonated in his mind.

It was a cat, with a space helmet, being held up by a string.

 _Space Cats: The Movie_

 _ **...Ending Flashback…**_

"Oh, come on, the world only ended for ten seconds. And another apocalypse didn't happen until we made an amusement park. But, seriously, how much did all of this cost?"

"Even more than all of our savings." Edd said and frowned.

"Including all the money from Fun Dead?" Edd nodded. Matt turned the mower off and walked over. He admired his work.

"I really captured my grassiness, so what's all this cola nonsense about?"

"Edd ordered too much cola and now we're in debt, again." Edd began moving the boxes into the house and Matt sighed.

"He really should consider others when he does things." Tom face palmed before going inside.

 _Later..._

Matt walked into the living room to find Edd surrounded by cola cans as he chugged more and more of the soda. Matt wordlessly grabbed one of many unopened cans off the table and began to drink it. He felt something slide out of the can and into his throat and began to choke. Edd looked up from the television when Matt began frantically coughing.

"Matt, are you okay?" He quickly shook his head no and continued coughing. Tom walked up behind him and slapped his back, sending the item flying out of his mouth. Matt began to breathe normally again while the other two examined the object. It was a key on a balled up string. The words 'Magic Key' were carved into it.

"Where did that come from?" Tom asked. Matt pointed at the can and Tom looked at it.

 _The search for the magic key in specially marked cans of Bacon Cola..._

He read. Edd looked at the picture of the key on the can and the one on the ground.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing something about that..." He said. Tom just stared at the can.

"Who the hell would put a key on a string in a beverage can?!"

 **I'm gonna end it here cuz it would go on for a while longer if I didn't! Midget, that's your job!**

 **iluvbooks57: (Nods)**

 **NM: I pass the torch of writing to thee (hands iluvbooks a torch)**

 **Tom: Where were you keeping a giant torch?**

 **NM: I'm the author, I'm magical~! For example, I could kill all of you here but you'd be perfectly fine in the next chapter!**

 **Edd: (Backs away slowly)**

 **NM: (Laughs evilly) that's what they all do (pushes button and floor beneath Edd's feet disappears)**

 **Matt: Where'd he go?**

 **NM: A secret room where I keep the bad characters**

 **I hope that you liked this! See you all in chapter three! Also, check out iluvbooks57!**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
